


Right Here

by oryoucanstay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, scarlet witch and captain america, scarletamerica - Freeform, steve and wanda, steve x wanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oryoucanstay/pseuds/oryoucanstay
Summary: Wanda felt like they kept her because they only needed her powers. Maybe she was right or maybe she wasn't but there was one guy who needed her, needed Wanda, not Scarlet Witch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, it’s not perfect and I have a lot to improve but I hope it’s readable. I would like to point out that I am not a native English speaker so please excuse any grammar mistakes. Hope you’ll like it and feedback is highly appreciated :)

After the events in Sokovia things were pretty calm and everyone became even closer with each other, they were like a big happy family. There were still people who needed to be saved once in a while but with Wanda in the group and her powers, the missions were going smoothly. Everyone liked her but she just wasn't feeling like a part of the family. She didn't have a family. Spending most of her time by herself in her room, distancing herself from others was her form of coping mechanism after Pietro's death. Wanda felt like they kept her because they only needed her powers. Maybe she was right or maybe she wasn't but there was one guy who needed her, needed Wanda, not Scarlet Witch. She obviously didn't know that but he didn't know too...

 

"Ok you two go south, Tony air, Nat and Barton go from the back, me and Wanda are taking the front door." Steve was giving orders, pointing at everyone gesturing who and where they should go. It was just another mission the avengers were sent to, another day fighting for the good side. Everyone was looking forward to the evening to finally have some free time and just chill after a pretty busy month. It all went well, everyone knew where to go and what to do, there were no civilians present, simple, they've done it a million times before.

Steve and Wanda entered the front door of this massive building. It was modern yet old at the same time. The building resembled a hospital, everything was gray with barely any furniture, just a plain hallway and flickering lights everywhere.  
"Still better than Tony's place." Steve said jokingly as he was looking around the interior. Wanda let out a little giggle and slowly followed Steve.  
"Haha very funny Captain." Tony's voice came through Steve's ear piece. He pressed a small button which allowed him to communicate with others and continued mocking Tony.  
" Oh, I forgot you can hear me." he laughed.  
"Yeah well, I'm glad you're having a great time down there." Tony answered.  
"Hey you two stop joking around and pay attention to the mission. I would like to go home as soon as possible." Nat joined the conversation.

They both listened to her since she had a point and got a little more serious.  
"You see anything?" Steve asked her.  
"No."  
"Tony?" he asked the iron man too but received the same answer.

It was really strange that no one was around considering Fury clearly said there are going to be a lot of men. Steve didn't like it at all and slowly walked around the main hallway carefully peeking into the smaller hallways and opened rooms with Wanda following his every step. He turned around to face her and without using any words they agreed it is in fact suspicious. It was too quiet like before a storm. A few minutes passed when suddenly a high pitched sound filled Steve's ears. All he could hear was a loud smash of metal and gunshots.

"Tony...Tony!" Steve tried to talk to him but the signal went off. The ringing static was hurting his ears so he took the device off. He knew something was wrong and grabbed his shield to put it in front of him and Wanda to protect them. The hallway started shaking and in the matter of seconds the whole space was filled with hundreds of man in suits holding guns. 

"Let the fun begin." Wanda muttered under her breath and started forming a huge red ball of energy in her hands. The men started firing at both Steve and Wanda, not moving from their positions. Steve was throwing his shield like a boomerang taking some of the enemies down but it was certainly not enough. Wanda was throwing red balls after red balls from behind Steve which was seemingly more efficient but every time a few men dropped to the ground even more of them appeared. 

They both kept attacking without any break and after a few minutes the constant fighting started to affect them. It felt like a never-ending battle. Steve was tired but he knew he couldn't stop. It was his mission and to say the least his and Wanda's life was on the line. She on the other hand started losing energy. It was more difficult to create the red flares every minute, but she didn't want to look weak and believed if she stops thinking about the tiredness it will eventually go away or at least she won't register it. The situation was really bad since they lost connection with each other, God knows what is happening with Tony, Barton or Nat, and there were too many men to fight just the two of them. 

Wanda was more and more tired and her powers were getting really weak. Then she couldn't do anything. She tried so hard, throwing her hands around but nothing was happening. She lost her powers. Her eyes started to water as she realised what just happened, she was out of breath and could feel how cold sweat was spreading all over her body. The last time she felt this weak was when her brother died and exactly like in that moment everything seemed to be in slow motion. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, legs shaking and then she just couldn't stand anymore. She collapsed to the floor.

As soon as Steve heard her fall, he stoped doing everything and looked over his shoulder to see Wanda sitting on the floor supporting herself with her hands, crying.  
"Wanda!" He screamed waiting for a response but didn't get any.


	2. The shelter

The group of men didn't stop attacking Steve, but his shield was successfully protecting him. He looked in their direction and took a second to think about the situation. Giving up on a mission and running away wasn't his style but he couldn't let Wanda get hurt, he cared about her too much.

"Let's go." he said while taking her into his arms, carrying her and running towards the exit door. So much adrenalin was rushing through his veins at that moment, and he could feel every bullet missing him just by a couple of inches. He kicked the door open and made it outside. 

Tony and others were nowhere to be seen and as much as he wanted to go find them, he couldn't let the men catch him and Wanda. It was kind of hard to run at this point, so he just walked really fast heading towards to woods on the side. The silence outside was so uncomfortable considering the craziness that took place in the building just minutes ago. 

His thoughts were confusingly running through his mind, and he couldn't think straight what his next step should be. Wanda was still in his arms, she was conscious but her mind wasn't present. She was tightly holding Steve's arm, still crying and looking like she was about to pass out. 

They were now in the woods wading through all those trees and roots sticking out from the ground. Steve stoped for a moment, took a deep breath and tried to come up with a plan. It was really hard for him to concentrate while the yelling of the men was heard in the distance.

"We have to find some kind of shelter." he said out loud, but he was saying it to himself, not really to Wanda.

They were getting deeper into the woods, and it was getting dark outside. Luckily by the time it was pitch black they managed to come across a small cabin which was kind of hidden behind a bunch of trees and thick bushes. It wasn't lit up and looked like the wind could blow it down any second so it was pretty obvious it wasn't inhabited. 

The cabin was the only shelter they could find and without any further thinking Steve decided to go there. It was really small and old, consisting only of two rooms and one small bathroom. The main and biggest room had small falling apart kitchen cabinets, a fridge, two chairs and a coach with a few drawers by the wall. A big fireplace was right in the middle of the wall next to the couch. 

Steve immediately laid Wanda down as gently as possible, turned the lights on and went to the kitchen to give her some water.

"Wanda, please talk to me. Are you ok?" he said after he had handed her a glass of water and tucked her hair behind her ear so it doesn't cover her face. She didn't drink a lot, in fact she just took a small sip and took a deep breath. Still without an answer, Steve repeated his question, his voice full of worry.

"I'm fine." she finally replied, but Steve had a hard time believing her.

"Ok, here lay down, I will try to build a fire." he helped her lie down and adjusted a pillow under her head that was on the couch, so she feels comfortable.

"Thank you." Wanda said really quietly, but loud enough for Steve to hear it. A small smile appeared on his face as he stood up and headed towards to door to bring some wood for the fireplace. 

Wanda was looking around the room trying to form a flare with her hands once more but it wasn't working and she ended up with tears rolling down her face again. 

After what felt like a half an hour suddenly she heard a huge smash on the door, someone was trying to get inside. It scared her and her breathing got faster. There were a few punches following when the door finally opened. 

It was Steve with his hands full of wood. He shot the door behind him and then noticed the frightened look on Wanda's face. It didn't take long for him to realise he must've scared her with his not so subtle entrance. 

The wood fell on the floor from Steve's hands right next to the fireplace, he wiped his hands on his tights to get rid of the dirt and then turned to Wanda.

"I'm sorry I couldn't touch the handle, my hands were full. I'll use the chimney next time." he said with smile, trying to cheer her up a bit. And it worked. She let out a little laugh and sat to the corner of the couch, hugging her knees pressed to her chest. 

She was watching Steve as he was putting the small branches and wood pieces into the fireplace, making a nice big fire. Thez could feel the heat radiating right away and she felt a little better. 

"Alright, let's see what we have here." Steve said and looked around the room, entered the bathroom and then the little bedroom. 

The whole room was filled with just one bed wich was broken and dirty but the mattress seemed to be usable. He picked it up and dragged it to the main room positioning it close to the fireplace to the corner. Then took another pillow from the couch, leaving the other one for Wanda, and then looked through the drawers. 

There were two blankets which he took out and placed one on the mattress and the second one on the couch. After creating a temporary bed he dusted off his hands and proudly said "That should make it.". 

Wanda was watching him the whole time and smiled when she saw how proud he looks.


End file.
